1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for identifying animal species and animal-derived DNA-specific primer pairs used therein. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods for identifying animal species that include a step of amplifying an animal-specific DNA sequence derived from the ATP synthase subunit 8 gene of a mitochondrial genome, and primer pairs used in this amplification step.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there is a problem that cattle is infected with bovine spongiform encephalopathy (BSE) by giving feed containing meat and bonemeal derived from cattle infected with BSE. It has been shown that BSE-like diseases may be present in various livestock as well. Accordingly, since the emergence of BSE, there has been a need to develop sensitive and effective method to identify feed contaminated bone and bonemeal, and this has become a particularly urgent matter for authorities.
Immunological methods and gene identification methods using nuclear gene conventionally have been used as methods for identifying animal species. Examples of immunological methods include ELISA and immunoblotting. PCR is an example of a gene identification method using nuclear gene. However, there are many problems with methods for identifying the animal species that are currently employed. For example, in meat and bonemeal that has been heat-treated, there is a high likelihood that nucleic acids have been fragmented. Furthermore, majority of feed in which meat and bonemeal has been mixed is composed of plant-derived material. Therefore, it is necessary to analyze trace amounts of animal-derived components. There is a dire need for the development of a detection method that is highly sensitive and effective and that can be executed with respect to such heat-treated samples.
Accordingly, a method other than immunological methods and gene identification methods employing nuclear gene that is for detecting and identifying the animal species of animal-derived components that are present in trace amounts is desirable. In particular, it is crucial to identify the type of animal meat, meat and bonemeal, or fishmeal used in feed given to livestock and pets. Furthermore, it is desirable that the detection method is highly sensitive and differentiate species of animal DNA present in trace amounts from among large quantities of plant DNA or DNA of other animal species.